1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel. A plasma display panel comprises a front panel a rear panel and discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel. Each of the discharge cells is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). When a discharge occurs inside the discharge cell by a high frequency voltage supplied to an electrode of the plasma display apparatus, the inert gas generates vacuum ultra-violet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image.
The plasma display apparatus represents gray scale of the image by mapping an image signal for at least one of a plurality of subfields constituting a frame. Each of the subfields is divided into a reset period for initializing all the discharge cells, an address period for selecting cells to be discharged and a sustain period for representing gray scale.